csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Ride/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. is Asphyxiation caused by smothering. I found plastic pieces in her lungs and teeth. So the Murder Weapon is most likely a plastic bag. Julie Finlay: There are Contusions all over her face and body. She was Beaten up pretty badly. Al Robbins: The contusions could be from a fist. But the bruising on her body was done with a heavy instrument. Al Robbins: Her fingernails were broken while Struggling with the killer. There were white poly-cotton fibers caught in her nails. Julie Finlay: She wasn't wearing white, so she must have gotten a piece of the killer's clothing. The killer Wears White. Examine Purse Nick Stokes: That Note's a Threat, if I ever saw one. We need to do a handwriting Analysis to find out who wrote it. It may be from the killer. Anlayze Note Nick Stokes: I compared the Handwriting in this note to all the bill sales that were filed at the dealership and found a match. Nick Stokes: The note was from another Salesman named Peter Marcus. It says "You may have won this time, but next week I'm going to kick your ass!" D.B. Russell: The note could have been a Threat that he decided yo go through with. Maybe you can rattle his cage. Analyze Complaints David Hodges: I went through all of the Complaints and you were right, most of them are about how awful Denise was. She was not well liked. David Hodges: There's one complaint writer in particular who adamantly asks that Denise be fired. D.B. Russell: Were you able to find out who the writer is? David Hodges: Yes, matched a lot of service paperwork. It's from Karl Benjamin, the mechanic. One note said if she's not fired, then he'd take care of it himself. D.B. Russell: That sounds like a Threat. Maybe one followed through. I'll brink Karl in. Analyze Plastic Seat Cover David Hodges: Denise's saliva and sweat DNA were on the Seat Cover. You found the Murder Weapon! David Hodges: Also take a look at this impression in the plastic. It's a high school class ring. "JHS" and a picture of a pelican. Julie Finlay: Denise wasn't wearing a class ring. Do you know which high school this is? David Hodges: Jefferson High School in Clark County. Home of the Fighting Pelicans. Julie Finlay: The killer attended Jefferson High School. We'll keep an eye out for The Alumni. David Hodges: I have a cousin who sells cars. Gave him a call. The porter at the car dealership usually adjusts these seat covers in The Showroom. Julie Finlay: Maybe our porter, Kathy Van, knew that this would be a hard Murder Weapon to find. We already know she didn't think highly of Denise. Examine Rag David Hodges: The Leather Cleaner on this rag was a perfect match. This was used to clean the Door Handle. And the killer might have left DNA on it. Analyze Epithelials Henry Andrews: There were two sets of DNA on this rag. The Blood DNA belongs to the victim, Denise Nokman. Henry Andrews: The Epithelial cells found on the rag belong to a contributor who wasn't in CODIS, but I can tell you that it's from an unknown Male. D.B. Russell: Okay, that's good. I like this... So the killer grabbed a Rag from the garage, wiped off the crime scene and stashed it in Elizabeth's Desk. D.B. Russell: They must have known where to grab the rag. Let's talk to Kathy. She'll know who took rags from her area. Examine Toolbox Nick Stokes: This Tire Iron has Denise's Blood on it. This must be what the killer used to beat her before Suffocating her. Maybe he left trace on it. Examine Tire Iron Nick Stokes: There's some strange black substance on the handle. It's dark colored and viscous. Better run it by Hodges. Analyze Substance David Hodges: The black Substance is a semi-synthetic Motor Oil. But it's still wet. THe tire iron must have been dropped in used oil at the shop recently. David Hodges: Some of the oil is over the blood. So it dropped after the Beating. The kller must have motor oil on them. Examine Mirror Pieces Julie Finlay: That's a Side Mirror. Let's take a look at the show cars and find the one with a broken side mirror. That's where the Struggle may have started. Examine Door Handle D.B. Russell: No prints or DNA. The killer must have wiped it off. But there is this strange smelling, Oily Substance, left behind. Wonder what that is? Examine Oily Substance David Hodges: I found glycerin, detergents and preservatives. All ingredients found in Leather Cleaner. D.B. Russell: The killer must have wiped down the car with leather cleaner. David Hodges: It has a hideous odor, so we should be able to smell the Killer miles away. D.B. Russell: The dealership has a porter named Kathy Van who cleans the cars. Maybe she can tell us where the Leather Cleaner came from. Examine Check David Hodges: We found Denise's prints on the Check. We need to talk to her husband. Someone didn't want Gary to have this car. Maybe he knows who. David Hodges: Would someone kill over a dream car? It might be one from the showroom. Take a closer look at the cars at The Primary. Examine Complaint Box Nick Stokes: Good job decoding the lock. THere are a lot of Complaints in here, but a majority of them are about Denise. Unfortunately, they're all anonymous. Nick Stokes: Let's do a Handwriting Analysis and compare these notes to other handwritten paperwork from the dealership. Nick Stokes: If Denise had complaints against her, it might have been a hostile work environment... Let's ask the manager, Elizabeth Adam. Examine Broken Crystal David Hodges: Nice work putting that Crystal together. It's a "Salesperson of the Year" Award, but the name is illegible. Examine Award David Hodges: And the winner is... Elizabeth Adam! She won last year's "Salesperson of the Year" Award. So she used to be the best. David Hodges: That's probably why she pushed Denise so hard. Maybe Denise pushed her back. D.B. Russell: Or maybe Elizabeth didn't want Denise to take the limelight. Category:Transcripts